Swept Away
by AntisocialMayhem
Summary: Alternate Universe, Inuyasha and Spirited Away clash. Read and Review please, not a bad story line.


Uhm....Hi! I am sitting in my chair trying to think of a good Fanfiction.....hmmmm.....*starts to think reall hard*.....  
  
Life: Ahhh...it's Writer's Block all over again....  
  
Me: Hmmm.. WRITER:S BLOCK w/ YUGI! or....Trigun! or....DBZ!  
  
Life: AHk! NO!   
  
ME: heheee...i dun think sooo....too much work. Hm............-_-;;; hmmm.....SPIRITED AWAY! Yah! hmm.....*BIG SMILE*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Miyazaki's Spirited Away or Inu...o well....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin was sulking in the car...they had just moved from her longtime home. Her home where all her friends were, where her life WAS. Now they were going to a stoopid new town, and she'd attend a stoopid new school. She clutched the flowers that her friend Sakura had given her.   
  
"Now Rin...don't be that way." Her mother said as she looked back at Rin trough the rear-view mirror, "You'll love your new school."  
  
"Isn't that it?" asked Rin's father pointing to a huge brick school surrounded by a brick wall. In the brick wall were iron gates and over the gates in an arch was the school's name. Shinono School. Rin stuck her tongue out at the school and muttered something about stoopid schools.   
  
Rin looked at the cherry blossoms and Roses she got from Sakura and read the card over, which had come with the beautiful bouquet.   
  
'Dear Rin, I'll miss you sooooo much! Don't forget to write! And tell me if you meet a hot boy there!   
  
Your Friend, Sakura.'  
  
Rin rolled her eyes. Sakura was a boy freak at the age of ten. Rin didn't see what was so great about them. Most of them were obnoxious and jerks. She rememebered Hiro, the idiot who always hit her with spitballs and the American Jacob who always bragged at how good he was a sports when he couldn't do squat. She was jolted from her thoughts by being shaken up and down by her father driving up a gravel road. She peeked outside the window and saw the little stone houses that the spirits usually lived in.   
  
"Hey think we could get to our house this way?" asked her father as a path overgrown with leaves and weeds stood in front of them. It was almost like the forest that surrounded them now.   
  
"I don't think we should try it." said Rin's mother nervously, "What if you get lost?"  
  
"Don't worry! I have four wheel drive!" and with that Rin's careless father speeded down the path to be stopped in front of a strange statue, in front of a red building.(a/n; uhm...how would four-wheel drive keep you from getting lost?) In the building was a tunnel like a car could drive under.   
  
"Wot's this?" said Rin's father to himself as he walked down into the tunnel. Rin's mother grabbed Rin and followed the ignorant father down the dark tunnel like a stoopid head.   
  
They appeared on the otherside to see many restruants huddled around a ENORMOUS and stupendous bath house. Rin was dragged into the town of restruants by hungry parents smelling the delicious and delectable smells of meat. They found the restruant serving the food and sat right down to litterally pig out on food. Rin decided that while her parents gorged out on the food that would ultimately get them into deep trouble she would go take a closer look at the beautiful bathhouse she saw earlier.   
  
She strolled leisurely up to the bathhouse. On a red wooden bridge she heard the chugging sounds of a train, Rin leaned over the railing of the bridge just in time to see a black train chug across the tracks under the bridge. As it passed from one side to the other Rin ran over to watch it depart. She lifted her eyes off of the steel machine and looked out over the horizon where the red fiery sun was setting.   
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Rin, startled, glanced over to her right, to see a boy, about three or four years older than her, standing there. He had long white hair that fluttered as the wind played with it. His eyes were of the deepest gold, like melted gold. His skin was pale, and on his right cheek there were two long purple markings like he was scratched there, but Rin knew that they were markings, not scratches.   
  
"You must leave NOW!" the boy ordered, his golden eyes glanced from her to the bathhouse behind him. Chinese laterns of deep red were suddenly turned on as the sun started to sink beyond the horizon.   
  
"They are lighting the laterns, you go now! I'll keep them!" the boy turned around preparing to keep the girl from being caught by his bosses. Rin turned on her heel and ran down the stone steps that led up to the beautiful bath house. She glanced behind herself, muttering weird before going to find her parents. She ran frantically down to the open restruant that her parents had been pigging themselves out in. Only to find hogs three times fatter than her and two times as tall! Rin, disgusted, frightened, and now alone, ran frantically from where her parents turned pigs were.   
  
"Mom?! Dad?!" Her frantic calls, filled with fear, rang out through the ghostly town as black figures start to open up all the restruants. The see-through black ghosts paid no attention to the lost little girl that ran blindly to the rockbed she had crossed earlier, only to be greeted with a endless river. Upon the river floated a paddle boat, in full glory, lighted up with thousands of small star-like lights. Rin was alone, no parents, no way to get back to the car, no hope. One thought raced through Rin's mind: What am I gonna do?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heh...uhm...read and review pleeeeze!!! 


End file.
